


(PODFIC) sidereal

by SD_Ryan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Happy Ending because Fuck Thanos, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barbershop Quartet, Civil War Fix-It, Excessive Use of Astronomical Terms, Extremely NON Platonic Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Polyamorous Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve's Brand of Suicidal, Stucky Alternate Universe Big Bang 2018, To the Max, Touch-Starved, Worldbuilding, aka "suicidal? me? never. but i'll cheerfully throw myself in front of a bus for a good cause.", but not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: “…The modern viewer must remember that prior to the 1960s, soulmark portraits were the ultimate in taboo. But one can see how an artist like Captain Rogers would feel compelled to pick up his sketchbook…...Captain Rogers never did a self-portrait; we can only speculate who his soulmate — or soulmates — might have been."Franklin, Hannah. “Howling Commandos Leave their Mark in Portrait Series by Captain America.” Newsweek, July 9, 2009.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (background), past Riley/Sam Wilson - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sidereal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646137) by [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm), [verbalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalatte/pseuds/verbalatte). 

> adj. Of or relating to the stars.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is a podfic of the story, sidereal by girlbookwrm. Please visit girlbookwrm's story (link above) to give her all the kudos and comments on this amazing fic. I've read this story a number of times and was frankly stunned that no one had recorded it yet. So, with my very rusty skills, I have made the attempt. I hope I've done some small amount of justice to these beautiful words. Thank you, girlbookwrm, for the inspiration. And thank you all for listening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: binary star
> 
> n. A stellar system in which two stars orbit around their center of mass. Half or more of visible stars are part of multiple star systems.

To listen to **Chapter 1, parts 1-3** on Soundcloud, click here:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm definitely muddling my way through learning a new technology. Bear with me. Please let girlbookwrm know if you like her story, and I'd love to hear if you're enjoying this reading. xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: binary star
> 
> n. A stellar system in which two stars orbit around their center of mass. Half or more of visible stars are part of multiple star systems.

To listen to Chapter 1, parts 4-7 on Soundcloud, click here:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: apastron
> 
> n. The point of greatest separation between two stars, especially in a binary system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the worst of Steve's depression and self-destructive tendencies, so be kind to yourselves, my darlings.

To listen to **Chapter 2, parts 1-3** on Soundcloud, click here:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: apastron
> 
> n. The point of greatest separation between two stars, especially in a binary system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the worst of Steve's depression and self-destructive tendencies, so be kind to yourselves, my darlings.

To listen to **Chapter 2, parts 4-7** on Soundcloud, click here:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: barycenter
> 
> n. The center of mass of two or more bodies that orbit each other; the point around which those two bodies orbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add tags: Civil War Fix-it, Infinity War Fix-it, A Wild Killmonger Appears ;)

To listen to **Chapter 3, parts 1-3** on Soundcloud, click here:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: barycenter
> 
> n. The center of mass of two or more bodies that orbit each other; the point around which those two bodies orbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add tags: Civil War Fix-it, Infinity War Fix-it, A Wild Killmonger Appears ;)

To listen to **Chapter 3, parts 4-7** on Soundcloud, click here:


End file.
